The proposed study aims to develop and investigate the feasibility of an innovative text- message-based Screening (mScreening) intervention that utilizes components of persuasive technology to promote cervical cancer screening among young Korean American women living in Minnesota. Cervical cancer poses a significant burden on Korean American women, who experience alarmingly high incidence and mortality rates associated with the disease, while simultaneously reporting one of the lowest rates of cervical cancer screening. Previous interventions have failed to surmount the multitude of socio-structural-cultural barriers to cervical cancer screening unique to this population. We hypothesize that the mScreening intervention will increase participants'knowledge on cervical cancer and cervical cancer screening, and intent to undergo screening over time (H1) and will have 20% increase in having received a Pap test over the sample's baseline rate (H2). The specific aims of the first year are to: (1) utilize persuasive technology to develop text messages and pertinent visuals to be sent via mobile phone to KA women;(2) establish culturally-appropriate participant recruitment mechanisms;(3) develop the intervention process and outcome measures;and (4) develop interviewer training protocols for the baseline and follow-up interviews. In the second year, pilot testing of the mScreening interventions will be conducted and baseline and follow-up interviews will be performed. The pilot study will determine preliminary estimates for key intervention outcomes and will assess the feasibility and acceptability of the mScreening modality. This study provides significant steps to understanding and overcoming the socio-structural-cultural barriers medically-underserved groups face in adopting positive preventive health behaviors, grasping the potential of persuasive technology, and advancing the field of mHealth. If this intervention modality is ultimately found to be efficacious, this early intervention tool can be explored as an intervention approach to promote screening for other types of cancer in different underserved racial/ethnic minority groups. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed study aims to develop and investigate the feasibility of an innovative text-message-based Screening (mScreening) intervention utilizing Persuasive Technology to effect positive attitudinal and behavioral changes in cervical cancer screening among underserved Korean American women. The pilot study will determine preliminary estimates for key intervention outcomes and will assess the acceptability of the mScreening modality. This study provides significant steps to understanding and overcoming the socio-structural-cultural barriers medically-underserved groups face in adopting positive preventive health behaviors, grasping the potential of persuasive technology, and advancing the field of mHealth. If this intervention modality is ultimately found to be efficacious, this early intervention tool can be explored as an intervention approach to promote screening for other types of cancer in different underserved racial/ethnic minority groups.